


Diary of an Inkling, facing emotional trauma

by Nidoskull



Series: WorldRP Logs [1]
Category: WorldRP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidoskull/pseuds/Nidoskull
Summary: Lord help me, I’m back on my bullshit.





	Diary of an Inkling, facing emotional trauma

Day 0? My name is Nebula. I’m an inkling. I don’t know where I am but it’s dark. I remember looting the kitchen, a green light, and then nothing. Just this goddamn room.  
I’ve measured it. 8 1/2 by 4 meters. I don’t know why I’m here. I’ll be keeping this journal to remind myself of me- and my friends. I don’t know how long I’ve been gone, but I miss them already =( I’ll probably draw them to spend time. I hope at least Toad or Fruit knows where I am...

_[The following pages are interspersed with drawings and doodles. Some of them look like they were scribbled in seconds, while others actually took more than an hour.]_

What I assume is 8 AM - The lights turned on. Everything is *just* off-white, in different shades. I hate it. I want out. Now.

  
10 AM? - What I assume to be food just, popped up from the ground. This is the most unsettling thing so far. | It tastes like seaweed. What? I don’t even like sushi!

  
12 PM? - So bored. Guess there’s no lunch.

  
5 PM - Oh hey, more “food”. | It tastes like chicken this time. That’s more like it.

  
7 PM - Lights off. I should probably try to sleep - this place is just so.... off, though. I can’t quite put my finger on what’s wrong, though...


End file.
